


坤廷 | 你上游戏还是我上你？

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乾坤正道, 坤廷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 你上游戏还是我上你？

*R18  
*脑洞来自在机场抱着手机不放的正廷  
*设定在两人同居  
*其实基本上就是部车  
*正正只会玩游戏所以坤坤森77  
*OOC算我的

 

 

「正廷啊~你打完游戏了没啊~」对于年下恋人的撒娇，朱正廷表示不管用，还是自顾自的把玩着手上的手机。

「我的吱吱兔~来陪坤坤玩嘛~」蔡徐坤表示自己真的不是这麽会撒娇的一个人，要不是自家年上恋人挺吃这套的，他还真干不出这种事。

「欸咦，坤你别闹，我这裡正急迫啊，等等打完就陪你啊。」蔡徐坤一把就从身后抱住朱正廷，然而那人却只是叫自己别闹。

蔡徐坤一个噘嘴一个鬆手，就走回床上躺着，拿起一旁的小猪玩偶就开始跟他对话。  
「还是你最好了，都会陪我，不像某人，都只会玩游戏。」朱正廷当然听见床上的人说的那些话，自己的年下恋人真的很可爱。  
「坤坤你幼不幼稚啊，还跟玩偶对话。」蔡徐坤心想，我也不愿意就这麽幼稚的好吗？还不想想都是因为谁啊？蔡徐坤在内心翻了个白眼。

 

朱正廷打完游戏后，转身就看见蔡徐坤抱着那隻小猪玩偶睡着了，他走过去拨了拨他的头髮，顺便欣赏一下恋人好看的脸。

关上灯，掀起被子躺回床上，闭上眼准备进入美好梦境时，朱正廷突然感受有人压了上来，此时他的内心只怪那个游戏为什麽那麽让人着迷，搞到自己现在要活受罪。

 

「坤坤...」朱正廷叫着蔡徐坤的名字，在黑暗中看不见那人的身影，所以当蔡徐坤的手掀起自己衣服，开始抚摸自己的时候，朱正廷就想跟队友们说下抱歉，因为接下来的这几天大概都不能上线了。

「正正啊...」蔡徐坤在朱正廷耳边轻声的唤着他的名字。  
「你上完游戏，现在该我上你了吧？」上一秒呼唤名字时有多温柔，这一秒说这句话就有多霸道。

 

「坤...嗯...」那人的手开始在朱正廷的全身上下捣乱，从胸前的红缨到纤细的腰，从八块腹肌到白皙的腿，把身下人碍事的衣裤都脱光后，最后抚上已经开始抬头的性器。

蔡徐坤掀开被子打开灯，看见朱正廷脸上全是因慾望而勾起的红晕，身子也开始发烫。  
朱正廷在灯打开的时候，他看见蔡徐坤的眼神，发誓自己以后绝不会再沉迷于任何东西而忽略这小孩。那眼裡满是慾火，跟刚刚和自己撒娇的样子截然不同。

 

在朱正廷快到高潮时，蔡徐坤坏心的停下了动作，拿起床头柜的润滑液，挤在手上，就用那纤长的手指去开拓那迷人的私处。  
朱正廷的身体平时被调教的还不错，两根手指轻易就进去了，只有第三根还稍微有点紧。  
「看来得把你打游戏的时间都用来调教你了。」朱正廷一阵抖叟。

 

已经被开启慾望的朱正廷，难耐的用脚磨蹭着蔡徐坤的腰，彷彿是想暗示他快一点。  
并不是没有领略到朱正廷的暗示，而是蔡徐坤觉得需要给他一点教训，同时也实行了自己的恶趣味。

「正廷想要什麽啊？」欲擒故纵。朱正廷想，明明都这麽明白，况且那人的手指还在自己体内肆意放纵，嘴上还能说出这种话，这恶趣味真是了得。

「嗯...正正想要什麽坤坤还不知道吗？」朱正廷才不是什麽省油的灯，他知道蔡徐坤最受不了他的呻吟，所以刻意在说话时带点呻吟声，而且还是在蔡徐坤耳边的状态说出这句话，说完还舔了一下耳骨。

「就你最会，真的把我吃得死死的。」其实是两人都把对方吃死才对，熟知对方的弱点，再用此去撩拨对方，两人不是什麽情场高手，但对彼此这就足够。

 

后穴裡的手指抽出后顿时感到空虚，可不到几秒又被填满，朱正廷用手指在蔡徐坤身上留下痕迹，那代表的是痛及快感。

缓缓进入深处，两人都深吸了一口气，蔡徐坤就开始往更深的地方撞击朱正廷的身体。  
朱正廷的脚紧紧勾着蔡徐坤的腰，脚趾因为快感而蜷曲着。

 

两人的唇齿交缠，舌头勾住彼此，激烈的索取对方口中的牙膏香气，因为太激烈，口水沿着朱正廷的嘴角留下，蔡徐坤就追着一路亲吻到了锁骨，最后含住了胸前的红缨。

舔舐、啃咬，乳首早已被弄得挺立泛红。最后又回到湿润的嘴唇，同时下身的运动又开始发勐。

 

朱正廷勐得用自己的腰力强迫两人对调位子，让自己坐在蔡徐坤身上。  
蔡徐坤被这个动作吓到，可他却很满意。由下往上欣赏爱人的身材，纤细的腰，八块腹肌，往上是刚刚被自己惹得发红的乳首，再来沿着锁骨到颈部，最后停留在那人染上情慾的脸。

 

感受到体内的物体又大了几分，而那人抚摸着自己的腿，有意无意的感觉让朱正廷觉得飘飘欲仙。  
他开始努力的摆动自己的腰肢，反复的起来又坐下，再左右摆动，一隻手握住自己的挺立上下撸动，嘴裡叫着对方的名字。

「嗯...坤坤...」  
「好喜欢坤坤...好大...呜...」  
「好舒服昂...坤坤...老公...」

蔡徐坤表示，如果听到了老公这个不常听到的称呼还能淡定，那麽他肯定不是人。

见着朱正廷快高潮，蔡徐坤坐起身子，把朱正廷正自慰的手换成自己的，并且堵住洞口不让他发洩。

「刚刚叫了我什麽再叫一次，嗯？」蔡徐坤在朱正廷耳边说。  
朱正廷感觉自己脸大概像蕃茄那麽红，自己也不知道怎麽就在刚刚喊出了那两个字，于是他就把头埋在了蔡徐坤的肩窝轻声的喊了一句老公。

得到力量的蔡徐坤开始勐力的向上顶弄，朱正廷也就这个形式呻吟，甚至毫无保留的叫了几声老公。

「坤坤...老公...啊...」  
「老公太快了嗯...」  
「再往那边一点啊...老公...」

没错，蔡徐坤的恶趣味哪有可能到现在就停止？可是说好要有点惩罚的，所以蔡徐坤刻意的都不去顶弄那个敏感点，不然就是顶到一下又离开，不给个痛快。

「我的贝贝说哪裡啊？」蔡徐坤笑着问。  
「就是那裡嘛...坤坤明明知道...」朱正廷溷杂着泪水和哭腔，委屈巴巴的说着。  
「那这次叫声哥哥给我听听？」蔡徐坤比朱正廷小，所以这也算是他满足自己愿望的一个威胁，毕竟平常朱正廷怎麽可能叫他哥哥呢？  
「明明我才是哥哥啊...」朱正廷感觉更委屈了，嘴噘得跟什麽似的。  
「正正确定不要吗？」蔡徐坤说这句话的时候，下身还刻意顶了一下，而且一顶就顶到了敏感点。  
「呜...哥...哥哥...啊啊...」果然慾望还是战胜了理智。

「哥哥...嗯...」  
「哥哥...慢一点啊...」  
「嗯...啊哈...哈...」  
蔡徐坤的每一下都重重的顶在敏感点上，朱正廷口中的哥哥也变得只剩下呻吟。

 

完事后蔡徐坤把人带去浴室做清理，结果朱正廷就这麽莫名其妙又被逼迫面对着镜子再来一次，而且又是叫着哥哥。

后来回到床上，朱正廷背对着蔡徐坤躺着，蔡徐坤看见就直接从背后把人抱住。

「我们贝贝生气了吗？」蔡徐坤把头靠在朱正廷肩上。  
见那人没反应又说了句  
「正廷葛格不要生气嘛~」

朱正廷就是那种最无法抗拒撒娇的人，所以不管是生气还是赌气，只要一跟他撒娇他的心就会融化，况且刚刚那声葛格真的是给叫到心坎裡，令人全身酥麻。

转过身把头埋进年下恋人的怀裡，发红的脸不想被看清，可那人却透过耳朵知道了他又多害羞。  
顺了顺朱正廷的头髮，蔡徐坤抱着自己的年上恋人进入了梦乡。


End file.
